Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!
an upcoming movie that will launch on 11 March 2017http://m-78.jp/news/n-4291/. This movie was first announced in the 2016 annual Ultraman Festival.https://twitter.com/movie_core2014/status/756056481477169152?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw P-Bandai website updated that the movie will include Jugglus Juggler's Dark Ring as the key item alongside a Bullton Kaiju Cardhttp://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000106461/?rt=prhttp://news.mynavi.jp/news/2016/10/24/265/. This movie will celebrate the 50th anniversary of Ultraseven. Synopsis Gai returned to the SSP after a long time traveling around the Earth and met Ultraman X who was briefly separated from his host Daichi after an enemy attack, and remained in the X Devizer. But during that time, Mulnau and her forces appeared and captured X to be made as part of her space jewels. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Orb Origin **Spacium Zeperion **Burnmite **Hurricane Slash **Thunder Breaster **Orb Trinity *Ultraman X **Cyber Gomora Armor *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Zero *Ultraseven Kaiju & Seijin *Jugglus Juggler *Mulnau *Dark Alien Army **Alien Gapia Sadeath **Alien Guts Doppel **Alien Temperor Batista **Alien Hipporito Callisto **Cicada Woman **Alien Kukaratch **Garmes People **Hupnath **Alien Serpent **Rekyum Man *Deavorick *Galactron *Zeppandon Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : http://m-78.jp/news/n-4332/ * (Voice): http://natalie.mu/owarai/news/216941 * (Voice): * (Voice): * : http://natalie.mu/eiga/news/216945 * : * : http://natalie.mu/eiga/news/216945 * : Theme Song *"TWO AS ONE" **Lyrics: MOMO "mocha" N **Composition:KID STORM・MUSOH・BASIM **Arrangement:TBA **Artist: Da-iCE Gallery Ultraman Orb the Movie.jpg|The movie's first reveal OrbMoviePoster.jpg|Alternate poster OrbMoviePoster2.jpg|Another alternate poster GekijoubanOrb.png TrinitySlash.gif OrbMovieTrailer.jpg 259oD3z - Imgur.gif 1609_boys_darkring-012.jpg|The P-Bandai Dark Ring advert reveals the Dark Ring's involvement in the movie IMG_8356.JPG|The main cast of the film bandicam 2017-02-05 15-13-22-983.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 15-14-42-100.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 15-14-17-924.jpg Zero and Orb.jpeg|Zero and Orb Sevenimage.jpeg Villain?.jpeg Ultra brothers 2017.jpg ultramanorb-mv20.jpg|Orb Trinity FB IMG 1488001540955.jpg ultramanorb-mv21.jpg|Monsters bandicam 2017-02-05 14-44-29-898.jpg Snapshot 1 (2-3-2017 9-30 PM).png|Gai's return ultramanorb-mv14.jpg|Gai holding the X Devizer n-4332-8.jpg|SSP ultramanorb-mv18.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-44-39-124.jpg ultramanorb-mv15.jpg|Daichi captured ultramanorb-mv17.jpg|Juggler and X Juglus and mulnao.jpg|Juggler and Mulnau bandicam 2017-02-05 14-44-51-012.jpg FB IMG 1488001584024.jpg Juglus vs alien guts.jpg|Juggler vs Alien Guts Alien Gapia Sadeath Gun.jpg|Alien Gapia TGqSUgm - Imgur.gif Deavoricko.jpg|Deavorick maxresdefault (64).jpg n-4457-3.jpg|Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb n-4457-4.jpg|Zero and Orb vs Galactron FB IMG 1488001555642.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-44-36-109.jpg FB IMG 1488001592901.jpg Gai and daichi.jpg|Gai and Daichi ultramanorb-mv19.jpg|Daichi and Gai's Transformation FB IMG 1488001234332.jpg ultramanorb-themovie46.jpg R53RMuN - Imgur.gif FB IMG 1488001514808.jpg ultramanorb-themovie48.jpg FB IMG 1488001520147.jpg Ultraman orb and ultraman x.jpg|Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-11-045.jpg 4geSSvf - Imgur.gif bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-19-484.jpg FB IMG 1488001505546.jpg ultramanorb-themovie42.jpg FB IMG 1488001568668.jpg ultramanorb-themovie45.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-36-589.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-37-034.jpg P2hOfep - Imgur.gif FB IMG 1488001574409.jpg FB IMG 1488001535423.jpg FB IMG 1488001578871.jpg ultramanorb-themovie43.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-39-942.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-40-407.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-41-477.jpg ultramanorb-themovie47.jpg ultramanorb-themovie44.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-41-738.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-42-776.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-25-478.jpg Dan morobochi .jpg|Dan Moroboshi N-4457-1.jpg|Ultraseven FB IMG 1488001597297.jpg bandicam 2017-02-05 14-45-28-063.jpg n-4415-5.jpg|Voice Actors n-4415-6.jpg|Voice Actors ultramanorb-mv13.jpg|Orb Glitter Minifigure bandicam 2017-02-05 16-34-05-179.jpg|Ultraman Orb Trinity Slash Figure with Alien Gapia and Deavorick Figures Trailer 初公開！『劇場版 ウルトラマンオーブ 絆の力、おかりします！』特報ムービー 『劇場版 ウルトラマンオーブ 絆の力、おかりします！』予告篇 第2弾映像 解禁！ References Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:Team Ups Category:Productions